Sweet Serenity: After the Rain
by wulancho95
Summary: Jungkook harusnya kesal karena dibiarkan menunggu dan ajakan bersepeda di sungai han setelah hujan lebat bukanlah yang ia inginkan. [BTS. Vkook/Taekook. BL. a shortfic]


Title : After the Rain

Cast :

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC, failed!fluff!failed

Rated : T

Disclaimer : I just own this story line and let TaeKook to belong each other

Summary : Jungkook harusnya kesal karena dibiarkan menunggu dan ajakan bersepeda di sungai han setelah hujan lebat bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Recommended song : Aside by SHINee (This is ma fav song ever)

…

..

.

* * *

Siang itu mendung menggantung rendah di langit. Awan nimbostratus dengan gradasi warna keabu-abuan menyebar hingga ujung mata memandang. Angin ikut menyumbang suasana dingin. Menembus pori dan menggemelatukkan gigi.

Musim gugur dan segala cuaca buruknya.

Bunyi ' _tuk tuk tuk_ ' pelan terdengar di lorong yang sepi. Hentakan-hentakan kecil dari ujung sepatu yang menyentuh lantai bagai melodi pengisi sunyi. Sesekali berhenti pelan jika sang pemilik kaki berdiri dan membuat langkah-langkah kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Pergelangan tangan yang dilingkari _fortune_ _red_ lagi-lagi diangkat. Helaan napas bertambah intensitas berbanding lurus dengan banyaknya langkah yang dibuat. Matanya awas menatapi ujung lorong yang masih kosong.

 _Hoodie_ berwarna _baby blue_ kebesaran memang sedikit melindunginya dari angin musim gugur penerbang dedaunan _mapple_ yang rontok mengotori lantai. Namun rasa lelah yang menumpuk karena menunggu dan bosan yang menyerang membuat pemuda dengan nama Jeon Jungkook itu lagi-lagi mengerang dalam hati.

"Harus berapa lama lagi?" pertanyaannya tersapu angin dan ditelan keheningan. Ia masih sendirian dan membenci bagaimana sunyi mengurungnya dari setiap sudut. Setidaknya beri ia teman meskipun hanya cicitan burung kenari yang hinggap di dahan. Bukan malah suara benturan serbuan air dengan genteng dan ranting-ranting tanpa daun.

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki mendekati pagar pembatas. Memeluk tubuh yang menggigil karena hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan. Melihat bagaimana suasana yang cerah berangsur meredup dan meskipun masih siang, ini terlihat seperti sore menjelang malam.

Awan kumolonimbus bergerak dengan cepat menutupi langit. Rintikan hujan menjadi lebih lebat dengan satu dua petir yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa ranting pohon yang patah dan jatuh membentur tanah karena angin menambah kesan menyeramkan dari badai yang terjadi. Dan menyebalkan bagi Jungkook.

Dia tak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Dan itu berarti dia tetap harus menunggu kekasih sialannya yang sudah terlambat lebih dari satu jam.

Kim Taehyung bilang akan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan siang yang menyenangkan di tengah musim gugur dan cuaca mendung setiap harinya yang belakangan terjadi. Menjanjikan banyak hal dengan embel-embel _'kau pasti menyukainya'_ disetiap kalimat.

Dan hujan terjadi.

Harusnya Jungkook tahu, di hari-hari musim gugur, hujan akan datang lebih sering. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dan ia sukai dibandingkan bergelung bagai kepompong di dalam selimut dengan segelas coklat panas dan menempel seperti cicak seharian di ranjang.

Lagipula ini masih pukul sebelas siang dan kenapa fakultas kekasihnya itu sesepi ini?

Netra sehitam arang bergulir mengawasi satu per satu rintik air yang jatuh setelah mengenai genteng. Beberapa kali bulir-bulir itu hampir mengenai Jungkook karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Jungkook tidak membenci hujan, tapi ia juga tidak menyukainya.

Baginya musim semi dengan matahari cerah dan bunga-bunga yang mekar serta not balok kumbang mendengung lebih bisa ia nikmati. Sangat kontras dengan kekasihnya yang sangat bahkan terlalu menyukai hujan.

"Hei–" Sebuah jaket dengan aroma pinus yang Jungkook hapal tiba-tiba menyesaki seluruh indra penciumannya. Memberi kehangatan lebih banyak dengan tambahan dekapan hangat dari belakang. Yang harus Jungkook akui selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maaf," suara sepelan bisikan hampir tertelan dengan riuh hujan yang masih turun. Jungkook hampir tak mendengarnya jika saja bibir itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan telinganya.

Rengkuhan mengerat. Pemuda dibelakang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook, menyamankan pelukan. "Jung Hoseok memintaku untuk membantunya mendata beberapa mahasiswa yang lolos seleksi masuk kepengurusan organisasi jurusan–dan maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu lama." Kalimat lembut yang Taehyung pakai selalu saja mampu menghilangkan kesal Jungkook–dalam sekejap.

Rambut sehitam bulu gagak milik Jungkook bergerak pelan ketika kepalanya digelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menolak untuk meneruskan kekesalannya. " _Hyung_ … hujan,"

Atensi Taehyung beralih pada ribuan tetesan air di depannya. Sedikit merutuk dalam hati kenapa hal yang ia suka datang tidak tepat pada waktunya. Ia hanya ingin mengganti kencan mereka yang gagal dua hari lalu karena praktikum dadakan. Dan Taehyung hanya memiliki siang ini untuk bebas bersama kekasihnya.

"Kita tunggu sebentar hingga reda, oke?"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan satu setengah jam duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di lorong fakultas Taehyung. Rasa bosan Jungkook menguap dengan cepat karena kekasihnya itu selalu punya ratusan cerita dengan berbagai candaan terselip. Suara tawa Jungkook memecah hening, menular dengan cepat pada si pemuda yang lebih tua.

"–dan kau tahu Kookie, Jimin kemarin menembak kakak tingkat incarannya dan ia malah mendapat kalimat jawaban 'kau lebih pendek dariku'."

Mata Jungkook menyipit dengan gelak tawa yang lagi-lagi tak dapat dicegah. Pukulan main-main terkadang mampir di bahu Taehyung saat pemuda itu menceritakan kembali bagaimana dulunya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Akui saja Kookie, kau bahkan ikut memperdalam cium– aww!" Tangan Jungkook bergerak mencubit pinggang kurus Taehyung. Mendaratkan banyak pukulan yang lumayan menyakitkan. "Hei–itu sakit Jungkok–hentikan hei! Lihat hujannya sudah reda."

Pukul satu siang mereka keluar dari kampus dengan tangan yang tertaut erat. Berjalan berdampingan dengan bahu saling sentuh. Lemparan candaan satu sama lain menimbulkan senyum dan tawa dan membuat beberapa pasang mata iri.

Jungkook tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Ia hanya akan mengikuti langkah Taehyung meskipun itu berakhir di pinggiran sungai Han. Kalimat ' _kapan-kapan saja ya hyung'_ hanya angin lalu bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menyerah.

"Suasananya sempurna,"

Suara Taehyung terdengar antusias. Mendung masih menggantung rendah dan sisa-sisa hujan membuat tempat yang biasanya ramai ini menjadi sesepi pekuburan. Hanya ada satu atau dua pejalan kaki dengan payung warna-warni mengembang kontras dengan langit. Memang siapa yang mau keluar menikmati suhu dingin menusuk tulang kalau bukan Taehyung? Dan Jungkook harus rela saja menemani kekasihnya ini karena protesannya juga tak akan didengar.

Taehyung menghentikan langkah. Melepas kaitan tangan, "Tunggu disini dulu, oke?" kemudian ia berjalan menjauh. Menghilang dengan cepat ditikungan jalan.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Jungkook mendengar suara sepeda yang di rem dibelakang tubuhnnya disertai dengan gesekan ban yang dipaksa berhenti.

"Bersepeda?"

Jungkook mengerutkan kening melihat Taehyung dengan cengirannya yang duduk diatas sadel. Pemuda bersurai _hazel_ itu membawa sepeda _tandem_ dengan dua sadel yang salah satunya masih kosong dibelakang. Menepuknya pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa Jungkook harus mendaratkan pantatnya disana.

Asap tipis keluar saat Jungkook menghela napas. Ia sudah tidak heran dengan kelakuan aneh Taehyung yang seringkali membuatnya bertanya; _kenapa aku mau berpacaran dengan orang ini?_

Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan ingin bertanya mengapa harus bersepeda sebelum _beanie_ berwarna hitam yang Taehyung pakai beralih tempat diatas kepalanya. Jemari Taehyung membenarkan poni Jungkook yang rusak tertiup angin.

"Ayo naik,"

Dan mereka bersepeda mengelilingi sungai han dengan berbagai teriakan Taehyung yang mengudara dan sahutan tak kalah antusiasnya dari Jungkook. Menerjang angin serta suhu pembeku tulang dan genangan air penuh rasa bahagia. Mengayuh hingga napas tersengal namun penuh canda tawa. Membeli ramen di kedai pak Kim kesukaan Jungkook dan beberapa tusuk odeng untuk di makan dipinggiran sungai. Ditutup dengan makan malam yang sangat Jungkook suka karena adanya daging didalamnya.

Jungkook tersenyum manis, "Kau benar, aku menyukai ini _hyung_."

…

..

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

a/n : Sebelumnya aku akan meminta maaf pada masternim _**Sweet Serenity**_ yang namanya dibawa-bawa di fict ini hihi..

Kedua, biarkan aku meminta maaf juga pada _**Chandelight**_ yang sebenarnya fict ini harusnya kurang dari 1k, dan karena kekhilafanku.. ykwim..

Uh ketiga,

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

 _ **wulancho95**_


End file.
